


Make Them Pay

by JEAikman



Series: Sarcastic, Charming (and sometimes Murderous) Assholes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Vengeful Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been kidnapped <i>again</i>.</p><p>Bucky is going to destroy them all in the most bloody ways he can imagine.</p><p>Steve thinks he might just let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Them Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Заставим их заплатить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374883) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> well this one came at me out of nowhere, so I hope you enjoy! The pencil in the eye line is a tribute to InsaneJuliann who writes some of the best Steve/Tony/Bucky fics ever

Bucky growls in frustration, and Steve isn't sure he's ever seen his friend this angry before. His jaw's set in a firm line and his eyes are dark with the promise of vengeance, but it's all Bucky - The Winter Soldier hasn't surfaced even once. And quite frankly, that scares Steve more than anything that the programming might have done - because Bucky being pissed enough that even the Winter Soldier needs to back the fuck off? That's terrifying.

 

Not that he doesn't have a perfectly good reason, of course - Tony has, once again, been kidnapped (it happens on a monthly basis - or at least, is attempted. One time the man put a pencil through the eye of his would-be abductors, and Steve thinks that's when Bucky really began to fall for the guy). But this time it wasn't just anyone, this time it was HYDRA, and they were all on edge, but none so much as Bucky Barnes. Steve didn't think it would matter what his orders were, whether he wanted him to or not, Bucky was going to destroy them all.

 

Natasha and Clint are with them as well, and they stay uncharacteristically - for Clint anyway - silent. Natasha watches Bucky, approvingly as she sharpens her knives (she had been the one to give Bucky the shovel talk, along with Rhodes, and it had been petrifying for Steve, who had been watching, but Bucky took it all in stride. That had actually been the push needed for Steve actually to recruit Rhodes, because they needed someone like that on their team. And shh, of course he's not trying to set him and Sam up on a date that's ridiculous. But honestly they would not stop making eyes at each other and he wants to smack their heads together). Clint is taut as his bowstring, he's no stranger to one of his co-workers - one of his friends being taken by the enemy. He's not unfamiliar with being taken by the enemy himself. But for all that, somehow it's different when it's Tony. Out of all of them, he's perhaps the most vulnerable. Not that he was helpless out of the suit, far from it, but he was still human underneath all the armour, and people who know what they are doing can take advantage of that.

 

HYDRA very much know what they are doing, and Bucky remembers that, oh and how he wishes he didn't, because right now he's imagining a hell of a lot of shit that he remembers happening to him, but overlaid with Tony's face, and he wants to crush them, and watch the light fade out of their eyes as they claw at the metal fingers (ones which Tony made for him) bruising their throat and cutting off their air. They've taken something that is his and his alone, and they are going to pay for that - and they will pay their due in blood.

 

"Ready, Buck?" Steve asks quietly, almost afraid to break through the silence which has thus far sustained them. Bucky grins, sharp and dangerous, but his eyes are cold, sharp as ice waiting to be painted red.

"Aye aye, captain", it's a weak parody of something Tony would say, were he here, and Steve swallows, holding onto his own control as best he can.

"Make them pay."

And they do.


End file.
